The Broom Cupboard
by Queen Of The Cold
Summary: About Lupin and his secret love back in the maurauder days, you'll never guess who. First chapter is quite short.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

None of the characters are mine, and its my first fan fiction so no flames please!

0000

"Hello?" Remus Lupin called across the Quidditch pitch.

He'd been out here for an hour, she should be here by now.

"Hello? HELLO!"

She wasn't coming. That much was obvious.

He had skipped dinner for her, lied his way out of playing a game of 'see how much milk Severus can drink before he chucks' and stolen James's invisibility cloak to get around the prefects.

He could handle the fact that she didn't love him back, but why did she have to lie to him?

Late at night, she visited him. She flew in his window on her beloved broomstick, sweeping him into her sweet embrace, then taking him into the forbidden forest to perform forbidden deeds upon him. Nobody knew. If they did, he would surely be removed from Hogwarts. She definitely would, no question.

In the freezing cold weather his breath misted in front of him.

He remembered when it started, when he first fell in love, four years ago.

He had already missed three flying lessons because they had coincided with the full moon, so he was severely behind.

When asked to mount his broom, he tripped over his own feet and his broom hit him in the head.

She walked over to help him, correcting students grips on her way. She stood in front of him and showed him how to correctly place his hands. At the same time, they leaned forward, almost knocking heads. Remus looked up, into those gorgeous yellow, hawk-like eyes. That's when he knew he was in love, Madame Hooch was the one for him.


	2. The common room

Chapter 2

Slowly, Remus trudged back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Moony! Moony! Guess what?"

Without waiting for an answer, James carried on;

"We followed Snape down into the deepest dungeon, ready to capture him and force him to submit to our will, and, you will never believe this, he was meeting up with his, his…"

Spluttering with laughter, he burst out  
"His boyfriend! He's a bloody fag!"

Remus paled, he knew very well that Snape was gay, he would never forget the day those cold eyes and greasy black hair had cornered him in a hallway and asked him out, holding a wand to his throat.

"His boyfriend is a first year as well, and a Hufflepuff"

Sirius said, smirking and sipping something that looked suspiciously like fire whiskey.

"Anymore of those, Siri?"

Remus said, with a rather convincing grin. All he wanted to do was drown his sorrows.

"Well I suppose I could get a couple more"

He drawled, with an odd look on his face

"But, at a cost"

Remus knew something like that this was coming, Sirius didn't miss a beat.

"Of course"

Replied Remus, feeling smaller by the moment

"First of all, tell me why you didn't come with us to torment Snape, usually you come along to stop it getting out of hand, but this time, not only did you not protest, but you said that you would PLAY the forcing milk down his scrawny neck game, but you had charms homework to do. We don't have charms homework."

He kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back in his armchair, looking quite the detective.

"Well I…… thought we did"

He argued feebly

"Well, we didn't. Why didn't you come find us once you realised? You're hiding something from me, Moony."

"Come off it Moony, we're your mates, we wouldn't tell anyone, would we Siri? Would we Peter?"

Remus felt like a trapped mouse.


	3. The almost rape story

Chapter 3 

This was it. Time to tell the truth, or more lies. Remus was a bad liar, he knew that.  
'Do I trust them? Stupid question, of course I do. They are considering becoming Animagus for me, the least they deserve is the truth, its not that much of a terrible secret, is it? Peter had a crush on Professor McGonagall for a day, and not one of the Marauders said anything about it. Well, he was under the influence of a love potion, James and Sirius have a very interesting sense of humour, but the concept… it's the same isn't it?

Remus continued this self debate for about five minutes. Finally a defeated look appeared on his face.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you cannot tell a soul, or I'll bite you all"

"Ok, ok. We wont tell. You have my word. But, what could be worse than being a werewolf anyway?"

James was always the one to ask the logical question, of course.

"I know what it is, its something to do with Snape. Did you see the look on his face when we told him he was gay? He knows something. Talk, Lupin"

Sirius did the most accurate impression of Professor McGonagall, Remus had to smile, even if only for a moment.

There was no way of getting out of this one. But maybe, he could use it as a diversionary tactic, to get around telling them about his elderly love.

"Well, two years ago, I was walking to the library. My arms were full of books so I couldn't see in front of me properly. Suddenly someone shoved their hand over my mouth and muttered in my ear "Move, scream, breathe, and I'll kill you" I could feel their wand on the back of my neck, so I did as I was told. Slowly they let their hand fall from my face. They moved in front of me and I saw that it was Snape."

"Why didn't you rip his greasy hair from the roots? Why did you just stand there? He couldn't have really killed you, you're on school property for a start!"

"Shhhh, Siri, wait for the rest of the story. Go on Moony"

"So I saw that it was Snape. He licked his lips and smiled at me. "I've never fucked a werewolf. You can be my first. I grant you the honour of taking my werewolfginitiy. But only if you want to, of course." As he said this he was pushing his wand into my throat, hard. "Now, my hairy friend. What do you say we stroll over to that broom cupboard?"

Remus swallowed, here was the bit he had gotten rid of Snape, but the REASON he had finally built up the courage to strike him was because, well, this was the first place him and his lover had first ,well, made love. He didn't want to tell the others this though, so he altered the course of events a bit.

"He pushed me in front of him and threw me into the cupboard. I tripped over a cat bowl, presumably left by Filtch because I could also see worming pills and a pink cushion, I was very observant, you know, cause I've never been in that broom cupboard before, you know?"

He went scarlet to the tips of his ears and he had started to rapidly scratch his arm.

James and Sirius exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Anyway"

He said, still blushing furiously

"He walked to where I was lying on the ground and stood over me, and I'm telling you, his breath smelt terrible. He said "Ravish me wolfie, slowly" That's the bit he pushed me too far. I kicked his shoe and his leg bucked beneath him, he crashed to the ground and I shot up, grabbing my wand as I went. Now I stood over him, holding my wand to his greasy temple. "You won't kill me, monster child, you don't have the balls. Virgin." He spat at me and threw the cat bowl at my head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I stole his wand then cast my favourite bluebell flames at him. I shut the door behind me and wedged his wand in the side of the door, muggle trick, I learned it off Lily, then I left. I've got no idea how long it took him to get out."

James and Sirius were staring at him, unblinking, completely awestruck.

"Moony! This is a side of you we've never seen before, I like it. But next time I see Snape, I'm still going to turn his tongue into a crayfish."

This was high praise from Sirius, sometimes Remus got the feeling Sirius found him a bit, well, feminie.

"But Moony, This may be a very surprising story, but it still doesn't explain where you were tonight, we were following Snape and you were not with us, so where were you?"

Damn James and his bloody good logic

"To tell the absolute truth, and it's not very interesting, I went down to the broom shed too… Polish my broom handle. Now I better be going to bed, double history first tomorrow, and I don't want to be tired before I even get there, goodnight everyone"

Sirius smirked at James when Remus had left.

"How incredibly discreet of him, its so obvious."

Peter squeaked his little laugh

"He's fucking the broomstick bitch, isn't he?"

"He sure is, my friend"

James said, pouring himself another butter beer.

"He sure is"

**0000**

I don't really know what to do next, I've got some ideas but I would really like to know what you think first. Review!


	4. The rooms near the kitchen

Chapter 4 

Remus was lying in his bed wide awake, long after the other boys had gone to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her long blonde hair, her hypnotising yellow eyes, and the way she looked at him, like he was the most important person in the world. She made him feel stronger, like he could do anything. She had only left Hogwarts four years ago, she didn't do her 7th year. Yes, she was a bit older than him, but love is not based on age, Remus was sure.

Suddenly he had the biggest craving for Gillywater. He quickly dressed and slid down the stair rail to the deserted common room.

Slipping quietly out of the portrait hole, he decided that one Gillywater was not reason enough to wake the elves.

He pondered for a bit, wondering what to do, maybe just go back to bed, he was getting rather tired. But the craving was too strong so he felt his feet carrying him in a direction he knew would get him what he wanted.

After about five minutes Remus Lupin was standing outside the door to the Room of Requirement, his craving vanishing on the spot.

What he really wanted, he concluded after much thought, was somewhere he could lie down and has a cry about his love.

He flung open the door to find a big, comfortable looking bed with lots of cushions and a fire crackling cheerfully in the corner. There were pictures of famous lovers on the walls and several boxes of tissues on the bedside table. He was about to lay down on the bed when he noticed someone else already sitting there, their back facing him, long hair falling down the graceful curve of her back…….

He swallowed. He half hoped that she would be here. She was the one that had told him about this room. They had had plenty of passionate encounters on this very bed. The other Marauders knew nothing of the room, Remus wasn't planning on telling him, because then they would probably put it on the map they were in the process of making, then his secret would be out.

He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe, wanna get freaky with me, you fuck worthy sex bomb?"

Madame Hooch looked quickly up, tears falling slowly down her face. She smiled at him and laughed in her quiet way.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I stood you up tonight. And now you're trying to make me laugh, it should be the other way around."

"Shhh"

Remus put his finger to her lips.

"I know. You probably feel bad. But don't worry. I'm sure you had your reasons. I'm almost seventeen, I can handle whatever happens. I'm a man."

"Remus, you are too young, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm taking advantage of your innocence, you may not see it, you WON'T see it, but I am. I'm a teacher, its wrong."

"It's also wrong that Snape tried to rape me, but these things can't be helped. I love you, and you love me. No one can change that and you definitely should not blame yourself for me being young. I've always gone for the more refined. God, Madame Pince is demon in the sack, roar!"

He put his arm out and scratched it down though the air, like a lion.

"Remus Lupin, your sense of humour is most distasteful, I should put you on detention, you bad boy"

She said this sternly, but she was smiling.

"Now, its time for my punishment"

Said Remus, with a wide grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the corridor near the library, three boys were silently tailing a cloaked figure. The person was moving quickly, their use of shadows and shortcuts was commendable. But James, Sirius and Peter were no amateurs when it came to stalking people.

As soon as they had seen Remus slip out of bed, the three of them had dressed and quickly gone in the opposite direction, following the orders of James, who held the partially complete map in his hands.

Finally, the person stoped, ducking into a room near the kitchens.

They stayed outside in the corridor, watching the door for about five minutes. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, small boy, also wearing a cloak slipped into the room as well. This was the que, James spread his invisibility cloak over himself and his two friends. They kicked the door open. James, barely containing his laughter, pointed his wand at Snape and yelled, "Frucktusnonia!" There was a scream as the boy tried to pull away from Snape's kiss. The three Gryffindor's ran from the room, hysterical with laughter.

"I told you I'd do! I told you I'd turn his tongue into a crayfish!"

0000

What do you think of the pairing? Should I split them up, tell me what you think!


End file.
